The Spider's Daughters
by Musikman50
Summary: Spider-Man gets a surprise visit from his future daughters. They each have a single goal get Peter together with their mothers. Who will Peter be with and will he survive the coming chaos? Spidey harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is Musikman50 with a new story just for you! A few months ago a read a manga called Yumeiro Choice, I didn't like the story, (because the childhood friend is an asshole who constantly punches him), but I liked the premise of it. And so I thought maybe I can do that story but better and so here we are.

If you want to read the manga Yumeiro Choice go on ahead, although you'll probably not like the stundere chick who constantly hits him. Funnily enough they make reference to Spider-Man in the manga. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new story.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters used in this story are all owned by Marvel.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

New York, home to many superheroes, has been destroyed. On the streets below were the dead bodies of men, women, and children with a girl walking the piles of corpses. She wore a a full blue costume with a black belt and dark blue gloves and boots. She than entered into a building where he was met by a blonde women. "Did you get it?" the women asked.

"Yes I did", the girl said as she showed a device.

"Good, then we have hope that this will work", the woman said as she took the device and placed it into a belt like device.

"Mother are you sure this will work?" the girl asked.

"I honestly hope this works", the woman said as she continued working on it. Soon enough the two heard large foot steps. "Oh no, it's here". Outside was a large robot that looked exactly like Captain America.

"Mother we have to go now", the girl said just as her mother finished the device.

"No you go, I have to stay", the woman said.

"What?! No! I can't lose you too!" the girl said.

"Listen to me, there's no other way", the woman said with a tear going her face. "I wish there was way but there isn't. You have to go back and stop this from happening. More importantly, you have to make sure you save your dad. Do you understand?"

The teenage girl wanted to say that her mother could be saved and that they can save her dad together but she knows that the robot was coming for them. So had no choice to agree. "Yes, I understand".

"You'll need this too just in case", the woman said as she handed over a flash drive. "When you get there, give this flash drive to your father. He'll know what to do with it, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I proise won't fail", the girl said.

"I know sweetie and I'm so proud of you", the woman said. Soon enough the ceiling opened up and the robot appeared. "You have to go now!" the woman said.

"I know!" the girl said as she started the device and light appeared around her. "I love you mom".

"I love you too", the woman said before the robot shot a beam at her. The girl never saw what happened to her mother as she began to teleport away.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Just the Facts by yours truly J. Jonah Jameson. Ladies and gentlemen of New York, I'm can't believe I'm saying this but, Spider-Man did a good job today saving those people from the Rhino. Reports say that the Wall-Crawler fought against Rhino and led the large Russian brute into a secluded area to do battle before using something to melt the Rhino's armor off. Nothing was destroyed and no lives were lost, so for once I'll say thank you Spider-Man. But just because you did something right for once, doesn't mean that I'll easier on you Web-Head. I'm watching your every move and you mess up, I'll report it, understand me?"_

While Jameson spoke, a figure swung through the city of New York. It was Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man who was listening to Jameson. "He actually said something nice about me for once. Aww, I should give him a gift for Christmas", Peter said.

 _"In other news, as of today the divorce between Fantastic Four members Sue Storm and Reed Richards has been finalized. Sue Storm had filed for a divorce with her and Reed stating irreconcilable differences. In addition, Reed has entered into a relationship with his ex-girlfriend named Alyssa Moy. Reports say that Sue has taken a leave of absence from the Fantastic Four alongside the Human Torch and the Thing while there replacements, Black Panther and Storm will take over for them. All I can say is Mr. Richards, this Alyssa Moy had better be worth agreeing to divorce someone as smart and beautiful as Susan Storm"._

Peter sighed as he continued swinging when he heard that. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Jameson", Peter said. "Was giving up Sue really worth it, Reed?" With that, Peter continued swinging to Avengers Tower.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower**

Peter had arrived at Avengers Tower and landed on a platform. As he arrived he was met by Tony Stark (Iron Man) and King T'Challa (Black Panther). "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing we were just on our way to find you", Tony said.

"Really, why?" Peter asked.

"Captain Rogers says you have a habit of being late for these meetings and asked us to come get you", T'Challa said as he and Tony walked with Peter into the Tower.

"While I don't disagree about being late, It's not because I want to be late. There has been a recent rise in gang activity and I've been trying to stop these gangs from going into a gang war with the mafia", Peter said.

"Funny Natasha said the exact same thing. Either way you're here early", Tony said as they walked into the meeting room where Steve Rogers (Captain America) was. "Hey Steve, guess who came here early?"

Cap turned around surprised but glad that Peter was there. "Nice to see you got here early", Steve said.

"Well aside from Rhino trying to cause trouble, it was a pretty peaceful day today", Peter said.

"Alright then, the is about to start to come on in", Steve said.

With Peter arriving, all the members of the Avengers were present in the media room. While Steve stood in front of everyone, Peter, Tony, and T'Challa sat on one side of a table while Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel), Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk), and Thor Odinson sat on another side. With that, Cap began to speak.

"Alright everyone, it's good to see you all could make it today", Steve said. "Before we get started I'd like to say that we will be having returning member coming back the Avengers".

Soon enough, the doors opened and a woman walked into the room shocking them all. This woman had long red hair, orange fur with black stripes, a prehensile tail, and wore and a black short sleeved body suit. This look was fitted with a necklace of animal teeth. This was Greer Grant aka Tigra.

"I'd like to welcome back Tigra. It's good to have you back". A round of applause was made for the newest members to the team.

"It's good to be back Captain", Greer said as she and Steve shook hands.

 _'It's nice to see Greer join the team again although, I wonder what it was that convinced her to rejoin. Last I checked she didn't want to be an Avenger anymore. Guess she had a change of heart'_ , Peter thought to himself. Soon enough Tigra sat done in a seat and waved at Peter. Peter waved back with a smile under his mask causing Tigra to giggle lightly.

"Alright, the next thing to talk about is the main topic", Steve said. "As of recently we have been tailing crimes committed by Hydra agents".

Soon enough, Tony stood up and activated a device that showed a hologram with red dots. "As you all can see, Hydra has been stealing technology from these specific areas", Tony said. "As it turns out, the tech they were stealing were advanced robot tech".

"What would they want tech like that?" Carol asked.

"Let me guess, they're trying to use that tech to create robotic soldiers or graph that tech to themselves, aren't they?" Peter asked.

"Good guesses Webs, but unfortunately no. It looks as though they are trying to create their own Iron Man armors", Tony said. This got everyone's eyes to widen.

"By my father's beard!" Thor exclaimed.

"Great Hydra with Iron Man armors, just what we needed", Jen said sarcastically.

"Wait, how would they know how to create them?" Peter asked.

"Last week, Stark Industries was hacked by an expert hacker and stole the info to my armors. I was able to find the hacker by reverse tracking him and stopped him but the info was copied by a Hydra agent and sent to a secret base".

"A base we can't find right now", Steve said. "However, we do have a few choices to where their base is. All we have to do is locate it and stop it. Until then, we have to come up with a strategy for when we encounter them". With that, Steve began to explain the plan to them.

 _ **-Later-**_

It had been some time since the meeting and everyone had been talking, going home, or going to their other jobs. Peter went to Cap and asked him a question. "Hey Cap, is Sue here by any chance?"

"She's on the next floor in Room Three but I don't think she's in a good mood, so be careful", Steve said.

"Gotcha", Peter said. With that Peter made his way to the next floor by using the elevator. He began walking until he made it to Room Three. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal Sue Storm wearing a red version of the Fantastic Four suit.

"Hey Peter, it's been a while", Sue said.

"Hey Sue, I came by just to see how you were doing", Peter said as he hugged her. Sue hugged him back and smiled brightly as she was embraced by Peter.

"Thank you Peter, I haven't been in a good mood as of recently", Sue said.

"Understandable", Peter said. "So how is it living in Avengers Tower?"

"It's been alright living here", Sue said. "Cap is truly a sweetheart plus Jen and Carol are really dependable with helping me. I'm glad everyone is helping me but I'm thinking about leaving the Tower".

"Wha-why?" Peter asked.

"Well I like it here but I don't want to live in the Tower. Besides, I'm not Avenger anymore and I honestly am thinking about leaving New York", Sue said.

"Well would you go?" Peter asked.

"Well I've thinking about going to Latveria or Atlantis. Then again I'd have to deal with either Doom or Namor and really don't need that right now", Sue said.

Peter didn't like either of those options either. Dr. Doom would probably get under Reed's skin by boosting that he had Sue with him. Namor would do the exact same thing and both and Reed would fallout leading to Atlantis declaring war on the surface. Peter didn't like these options so he thought of a third option.

"I'll be honest I don't like those options", Peter said.

"I understand", Sue said.

"So how about you stay with me instead?" Peter asked causing Sue's eyes to widen and Peter realizing what he just said. "Well obviously that's if you'd want to stay with me, I mean I understand if you don't want to I'm just-"

"Peter relax will you? And well I'd actually appreciate that a lot but I don't want to be a burden for you", Sue said.

"No, no, no, you wouldn't be a burden at all", Peter said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine with me. Besides my Aunt May would love to see you again", Peter said.

"Well alright then if you insist", Sue said.

"Great", Peter said.

"But only until I can find a place to stay", Sue said.

"Alright then", Peter said. "Now then, let me tell about something cool that happened today: Jameson actually acknowledged that I did something good today!"

"No way!" Sue said shocked at this. This led to Peter and Sue entering into a new conversation full of laughs and smiles. Elsewhere, Jameson couldn't help but feel angry as he felt as though he was being talked about.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

An orb of light appeared in an alley way. Soon enough, the light began to dissipate and a blonde teenage girl appeared crouched on one knee. She soon began to stand up on both feet and spoke. "It looks like I made it. There isn't much time I need to find mom and dad".

 _ **Peter's harem** : Sue Storm (Invisible Woman), Greer Grant (Tigra), Silver Sable, Theresa Cassidy (Siryn), and Umar._

 **Next time Sue moves in with Peter and the heroes fight against Hydra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**w2qRougarou144** : I haven't given up on my Web of Amazons story. I'm just trying to make sure that the story comes together.

 **Kival737101** : So far yes they will be the only women in Peter's harem. Sorry but five will be all.

 **Tsuki-no-HazamaHime** : Thank you. Also I see you changed your name.

 **asm 600** : Carol and Jen will not be in Peter's harem at all but they will be helping Peter and his harem out.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters used in this story are all owned by Marvel.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Inside of the Baxter Building, Reed Richards was in his lab working on a new device that he believes would be useful. Soon enough, his new girlfriend Alyssa Moy walked into the room. "Reed you're still working on that device?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course, it's new engine that I've been working on that can help with interstellar travel", Reed said. "I'm almost done with it".

"Reed you can create something like that later, I have something that you might be interested in", Alyssa said as she pulled out blue prints for a device and gave it to Reed. "So what do you think?"

"I think this is great" Reed said as smiled at her. "It'll take a while before it can be operational but I think we can get it up and running. I have some tools that can help us build it".

"Alright then, let's get to work", Alyssa said. With that the two left the room to get tools to build something new.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

It's been three days and currently Sue was packing up her stuff as she was getting ready to go to Peter's place. Helping her pack her younger brother Johnny. Sue had called him to help her pack up her things in Avengers Tower. While they were packing Johnny had to ask something of her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Sue?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing it's just, well, you're headed to my best friend's place to live with him. You sure you're okay with this?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, Johnny I'm okay with this", Sue said. "I'm not going to be staying with Peter forever, it's just until I can find a new place to live. Besides, I'm not going to enter into a relationship with Peter".

"I hope not", Johnny said earning a scowl from his sister. "Hey, Pete's been with a lot of women in the past and I wanna make sure you're not one of em".

"Wow, really Johnny?" Sue said.

"Hey, the kids gotta point", a voice said. Sue and Johnny looked over to see Ben Grimm enter with Carol and Jen. They came to help Sue as well with packing. "The Web-Head does have a long list of exes".

"Agreed, though to be fair, he tried to make things work with them", Carol added.

"Regardless, Johnny just wants to know if you'll be okay around the Web-Head", Jen said.

"I understand what all are saying and trust me I'll be fine. Peter has stayed at the Baxter Building before and it didn't bother us, I think he just wants to lend a helping hand", Sue said. Sue's phone went off and she picked it up and spoke through it. "Hello... hey... you're outside, great... alright, I'll be there".

"Pete's here?" Johnny asked.

"Yes he is. He let me know that I can bring my stuff down when I'm ready", Sue said.

"Well then let us help you out", Carol said. With that the five began to grab as many boxes as they could and brought them to the lower floors. Once they got to the lower, they were met by Peter who was waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peter asked in a chipper tone. At this Johnny marched right up to him.

"Alright Webs listen here, Sue is a beautiful woman and all she is off limits, do you understand me?" Johnny asked.

"Dude relax will ya? I'm not gonna make any moves on Sue okay?" Peter said.

"You better not, otherwise you'll be dealing with me and Ben, right Ben?" Johnny asked with a smirk with Ben smirking while cracking his knuckles.

"You do remember I took both of you on years ago the first time I met you, right?" Peter asked with an obvious smirk under his mask with Johnny glaring at him.

"Why ya gotta dig up old wounds Webs?" Ben asked with a slight scowl. Peter gave the Fantastic Four a run for their money the first time he met them. He did that to show how skilled he was at fighting and to show he had what it took to join them.

"Guys quit trying to scare Peter, it won't work", Sue said as she appeared with a few bags alongside Carol and Jen. With that Ben and Johnny backed off.

"Fine", Johnny and Ben said at the same time. After a while Sue and the girls managed to put all of Sue's stuff in Peter's car. With that done Peter turned top Sue.

"So ready to get going?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'm ready", Sue said.

"Well Sue and Pete be careful", Carol said with Jen standing with her.

"Will do", Peter said with Sue nodding. Just as Peter was about to get in the car Johnny stopped him. "Hey man".

"Look Pete I care for Sue so please take care of her okay?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, you have my word", Peter said with him holding his fist out. Johnny smiled as the two fist bumped. With that Peter got in the car and the two took off.

 _ **-Later-**_

It has been thirty minutes since Peter and Sue left Avengers Tower and currently Peter was driving to his place. Soon enough Peter spoke. "Alright we're almost there", Peter said.

Sue smiled at this but noticed that Peter made a turn from his usual place and was slightly suspicious. "Wait Peter this isn't the right way to your apartment", Sue said.

"Yeah about that, about three months ago, I recently moved out of my apartment complex and bought a house to live in", Peter said causing Sue to go wide eyed.

"You actually bought a house? Why didn't you tell us?" Sue asked

"I must've forgotten. I wanted to tell you all but then I had to investigate a string of crimes committed by Hammerhead and his crime family. Sorry I forgot to tell you", Peter said.

"It's fine. I'm just happy you have a place to live", Sue said with a smile. "It is a nice place right?"

"Yes it is. It has a nice kitchen and dinning room, plus the living room has a flat-screen TV. In addition there's an awesome master bedroom, an attic and a basement, at least two bedrooms", Peter said.

"Wow, how much did that house cost you?" Sue asked.

"Honestly a lot but it was worth it", Peter said. "Thanks to my job at Horizon Labs, I had more than enough to buy it. And it's a good thing I did because back at my old apartment my landlord was doubling my rent".

"Yeah, Johnny mentioned something about that when he visited you one time", Sue said. "Well he'll be stoked to you have a house".

"Indeed he will", Peter said before he pulled up to a nice looking house. "Well here we are". With that, Peter and Sue got out of the car and they began grabbing bags and bringing them inside. Once inside Sue gasped at how good his house looked.

"Wow", Sue said to herself as she continued on inside.

After a couple of hours getting Sue's stuff in Peter and Sue finally sat down on a nice couch. The two finally relaxing and talking to each other. The two were laughing as Peter was telling a story that happened.

"... and so he's standing there blocking the exit saying that I wasn't getting out of there and I tell him that if we ever met again I would tell him something important and I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget," Peter said. "So I dig into my bag and pull out some cards. And I say to him he was so fat that when he cuts himself shaving marshmallow fluff comes out".

Sue began laughing hard at that comment. "Oh my God that is hilarious!"

"Yep", Peter said. "I hit him with two more jokes about his weight and Kingpin loses it and tries to attack me. I avoid his attacks and end up webbing him to the wall before webbing his face up and escaping with the camera footage of him killing someone, deleted the footage of him unmasking me, and gave the footage of Kingpin killing Mr. Big. Just like that my name is cleared and Kingpin bolted from New York. And that's how I defeated Kingpin the first time".

"Wow, great story Pete. You have a lot of crazy stories", Sue said.

"True but I believe you have some crazy stories as well", Peter said.

"Yeah I do", Sue said less enthusiastically as she started to remember Reed. Most of her adventures were basically herself, Ben, Johnny, and Reed together.

Peter realized that he unintentionally made Sue think of her ex-husband. "Sorry Sue I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault Peter, trust me. This happens sometimes every now and then", Sue said with a small smile. "I think to the early days and remember those happy times before comparing them to now. Where did it all go wrong? Why did this happen? Was any of it worth it? I ask those questions everyday. Sometimes I wonder if I was ever any good for Reed".

"Sue, you're a beautiful, intelligent, and loving woman and any man out there would be lucky to be with you. You don't need to prove yourself to any man out there at all", Peter said. "If Reed couldn't see what an amazing woman you are then shame on him for being blind because he's the one that's missing out, not you".

"Thank you Peter", Sue said with a smile with a few tears falling from her eyes. Sue hugged Peter happy that someone truly cared for her.

"Anytime", Peter said. The two separated when Peter received a call on his Avengers ID card. "The Avengers are calling me for that mission to stop Hydra. I better get going". Peter stood and stripped off his clothes to reveal his Spider-Man suit underneath and pulled out his mask.

"Hey, is it alright if I come with you?" Sue asked.

"Of course, it is", Peter said as he held out his hand for her. Sue smiled brightly before she grabbed his hand.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Peter and Sue were currently with the Avengers as they were fighting Hydra agents. As it turns out that Hydra's leader Red Skull was attacking Symkaria with several Hydra agents that were given their very own Hydra style Iron Man armors. The reason was to take over Symkaria by killing their queen and forming an alliance with Latveria to go to war with the US.

Symkaria is home to Silver Sable, former enemy turned ally to Peter and queen/mercenary of Symkaria. She made the call to the Avengers asking for help, something she normally wouldn't do, to stop Hydra's assault. Currently she and Peter fighting through a wave of Hydra agents.

"Good to see you again by the way Sable. How long has it been since we last seen each other, two years?" Peter quipped as he jump and spun around in mid air while shooting webbing. He managed to web several Hydra agents to the ground in doing so.

"Two years and three months to be exact", Sable said. "I take it you've not stopped telling jokes at all have you?"

"Nope I'm the same guy as usual", Peter said as he shot a Web-Grenade at the ground just as a Hydra agent was running towards him. The Web-Grenade detonated and splattered webbing all over the Hydra agent and stuck him to a wall.

"Indeed you are, although you have new tricks up your sleeve", Sable said slightly impressed.

"Well the bad guys do get better so I have to get better too", Peter said.

"Couldn't agree more Webs", Tony said as he flew as he, Sue, Thor, and Carol were fighting armored Hydra agents. "That's exactly why we came up with this". Peter and Sable looked to Cap arrive knocking down two Hydra agents with his shield with a device in his hands.

"This EMP Tony and T'Challa made should be able to take out those armored Hydra agents", Steve said.

" _We activate that EMP and those suits deactivate right?_ " Jen asked through their coms.

" _More than that. It also infects those suits with a virus that infects are other Hydra suits_ ", T'Challa said through coms.

"Great plan but will this virus also infect Symkarian tech?" Sable asked.

"It will only target armored suit based on Stark tech so trust me Sable, Symkarian tech with be fine", Tony said. "It's also a good thing that those suits are because I can't tell if I should be impressed or pissed that they're using my tech to attack a foreign nation".

"We'll figure that out later for now let's take down they guys", Peter said.

"Agreed", everyone else said. Peter, Sable and Steve decided to go meet up with Tigra and She-Hulk and help the two fight off more Hydra agents. Sable looked at Peter as they ran and smiled.

 _'Funny Spider I think you have changed a bit'_ , Sable thought to herself.

The group made it to where Jen and Tigra were and aided them in fighting Hydra agents. Peter managed to web up a few Hydra agents as they got to Red Skull who was also wearing a Hydra style Iron Man armor.

"Hello Captain, what do you think of my new suit?" Skull said.

"I think Tony should sue you for copyright infringement", Steve said.

"Beat me by one second", Peter said causing Steve smile.

"Great Web's sense of humor is affecting Cap", Jen muttered to Tigra who giggled.

"This new armor of mine will ensure Hydra's victory today", Skull said. "All that needs to be done is the death Queen Sable". Skull then charged up a repulsor ray and blasted at them. Strangely Peter grabbed Tigra and Sable to protect them from the attack.

"Thanks Spidey/Thank you Spider", Tigra and Sable said at the same time.

"No problem", Peter said as he let them go and the three went to go fight Red Skull. "Hey Sue, you doing alright?"

"Yeah just fine actually. I was able to ground some armored Hydra agents", Sue with a smile. "I'm on my to where you guys are right now".

"You sure, what about Thor?"

"I'll be fine Man of Spiders. These armored men are no match for a Thunder God", Thor said boisterously as he swung his hammer to attack the armored Hydra agents attacking him.

Peter jumped on to Red Skull and webbed his eyes just as Cap threw his shield. The shield hit Red Skull in the stomach just as Peter jumped off.

Skull decided to retaliate by using a unibeam to attack them only for Sue's force field stopping his attack. As his attack stopped Jen ran up and punched Red Skull. Skull responded by backhanding Jen across the face. Peter was able to shoot a web-line and use it to rip off the face of Red Skull's armor, exposing his face.

This came in handy as Tigra used her claws to slash Skull's face. That was followed up with Sue blasting a force bolt shock wave directly at his face and knocking him down.

Just as Red Skull was getting back up, Steve spoke. "I'm turning it on", Steve said.

"Go for it Steve", Tony said. With that Cap pulled out the EMP and activated it. The EMP went off and affected all Hydra armors in the area. Red Skull tried to stand but the heavy armor he was wearing weighed him down.

"Damn you all! We were so close to taking over until- mmph" Red Skull's mouth was covered in webbing.

"He was done talking", Peter quipped.

"Red Skull, you and you Hydra army are under arrest", Sable said.

After a while of getting a SHIELD carrier to Symkaria, Red Skull and the Hydra soldiers that were there were being escorted onto the carrier handcuffed. The Avengers watched as this happened when Peter spoke.

"Next time, the Raft to serve a life sentence for his crimes", Peter said.

"More importantly that we find the other Hydra agents and make them serve as well", Steve said.

"They will Captain. Until then I'd like to thank you all for helping Symkaria in our hour of need", Sable said as she walked towards them.

"Of course", Steve said.

"So what made you want to do a mission Sue?" Carol asked.

"I guess I just wanted to help", Sue said as she looked to Peter.

* * *

 **Later**

Peter and Sue returned back to Peter's house after the mission after a while. As they went into the house, they went to the living room where Peter spoke. "Uh Sue, there has been a question I've been meaning to ask for a while now, where are you going to sleep?" Peter asked. Sue's eyes widened in realization, they never discussed where she would sleep.

"Crap, I don't know", Sue said.

"Well if you want, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch for tonight", Peter said.

"Well thank you but maybe we should... share the bed together", Sue said slightly embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Well yes", Sue said.

"Okay but only for sleeping, right?" Peter asked.

"Right, and there is nothing between us", Sue said. Soon after Peter and Sue got in the bed together where Peter and Sue were in the middle of the bed together. Peter was facing Sue's back and had his arm around her waist. Though they didn't want to admit it, they were happy to be with other. "Good night Peter".

"Good night Sue".

 **Next time** **the Masters of Evil attacks New York. Plus Peter and Sue meet the blonde girl.**

 **Also I made a mistake and** **misspelled the manga that gave me the inspiration to make this story. It's Yomiero Choice, my bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuki-no-HazamaHime** : There will be other references from the comics, trust me.

 **kival737101** : Sorry but I'm sticking with five women so far. If I do add a sixth I'll let you all know.

 **cabrera1234** : Yes the kids will have powers from both parents plus others.

 **Rougarou144** : Diana won't move her family in with her. It's more like a few will just barge in without his consent or approval or Peter will willingly let them stay with them.

 **ayrtonsenna4ever** : Honestly I'm not sure when I will post my Spider-Man/Birds of Prey story yet. I will however let you all know when it will be posted when I do have the right time.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters used in this story are all owned by Marvel.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

In New York was a homeless shelter called FEAST. It was originally created by philanthropist Martin Lee and was ran by him. However, due to the reveal of Martin Lee being the crime lord Mister Negative, Lee left the business in the hands of Peter's loving Aunt May.

May was checking on all of the people who was currently there. "Alright everyone is present and accounted for. Now to go see how our newest member is doing", May said before she walked over to a bed with someone sitting on it. "So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing just fine", said the person revealed to be the girl from the future.

"That's great. See I told you would like it here", May said with a huge smile. The girl smiled as well before looking at the TV and seeing Spider-Man swinging.

"Your nephew used to take pictures of Spider-Man right?" the girl asked.

"Yes he used to but not anymore", May said. "He now works as a scientist at Horizon Labs. If you'd like I can arrange a meeting with you two".

"I'd like that honestly", the girl said.

"Good", May said. "You know I never got your name, what was it again?"

"Valeria", the girl said. "Ms. Parker?"

"Yes", May said.

"I uh... I have something important to tell you", Valeria said.

* * *

 **with Peter and Sue**

It was the next since the battle in Symkaria and Sue was in bed by herself still asleep. The morning sunlight shined on Sue and she started to stir in her sleep. She finally began to wake up and leaned upwards in the bed. She saw that Peter was not in bed and remembered what happened the night before and her face started to turn red.

 _'Oh my God, what was I thinking?'_ Sue thought to herself as she remembered when Peter wrapped his arm around her last night. _'Peter and I are just friends, that's it. There is nothing going on between us at all. Though I do admit I haven't felt so safe and secure in a man's arms in a long time'_. Sue thought of the night before pleasantly before her thoughts changed to the smell of food being made. _'Is Peter cooking?'_ With that Sue slipped out of bed and grabbed a robe before putting it on. She soon her way to the door and left the room.

Peter was in the kitchen cooking Wheat Cakes. Growing up Pete's Aunt May would often make wheat cakes with a recipe that she made herself. Years later, Peter learned how to make them himself. "Alright Wheat Cakes are almost done just a few more to be cooked", Peter said to himself.

Sue finally got downstairs and appeared in the kitchen. She saw Peter and spoke to him. "I had a feeling you were in the kitchen cooking something", Sue asked before she looked and saw Peter was making. "Are those Wheat Cakes?"

"Yeah, they are", Peter said. "My Aunt May taught me how to cook them years ago. I'm almost done with them, you want some?"

"I would love some", Sue said with smile as she took a seat at the table. "I remember when your aunt made them at Avengers Tower. When they came out, no one would stop eating them".

"Yeah, though I'm shocked Sersi liked them that much", Peter said as he placed the last wheat cake on a large stack.

"You'll be surprised that Sersi likes a lot of things", Sue said a Peter gave her at least sixteen wheat cakes with syrup to pour on it. Sue poured syrup on top of it before cutting a few and eating a few of them. Her cheeks burned red as she tasted how good they were. "My goodness, these are amazing!"

"Thank Aunt May, I wouldn't be able to cook if it wasn't for her", Peter said.

"True but don't sell yourself short. After all, you're just as great Peter", Sue said as she continued. "So what's happening today?"

"Well I have a day off from working at Horizon Labs today so I guess I'm gonna do some patrolling around the city", Peter said as he saw Sue take a bite out of the Wheat Cakes. "Afterwards, I'm gonna go see my Aunt May at the FEAST shelter".

"Well Peter if you'd like I can help you out with patrolling", Sue said.

"I wouldn't mind it at all", Peter said.

"Great. We'd better finish these", Sue said before she took another bite of the Wheat Cakes.

"Agreed", Peter said as he sat down to eat with her.

 **-At the same time Elsewhere-**

In another area, a group of supervillains were gathered to execute their plans. These villains were the Masters of Evil consisting of Amora the Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Scorpion, Whirlwind, Titania, and Whiplash. A door opened and the leader of the Masters of Evil named Baron Zemo walked in.

"Is everything ready?" Baron Zemo asked.

"Yes Zemo, everything is ready", Amora said as her Executioner stood with her. "We're waiting for your word to go".

"Good everything is ours for the taking", Zemo said. "This will be a battle that Earth's Mightiest Heroes won't walk away from". Zemo smiled under his purple mask as they all looked at an image of Avengers Tower.

* * *

 **Later**

It has been four and a half hours since Peter and Sue were out patrolling the streets of New York. In that time, the two rescued a family that was trapped in a burning building, stopped a drive-by shooting, saved a little girl's balloon from flying away, helped a man get to the hospital as his wife was giving birth, stopped a group of bullies from picking on a group of kids, stopped a robbery, helped an elderly woman across the street, and stopped a bunch Purifiers from killing a black mutant child. Sue made sure to beat the Purifiers senseless for the crimes they committed.

After a while of heroing, the two decided to sit on a edge of a building and eat some hot-dogs. "Wow, never knew crimes in New York would be this bad", Sue said.

"You'll be surprised, this was a light morning", Peter said. Indeed she was surprised as Sue's eyes widened.

"I guess asking if mornings aren't as hectic as this one would be silly ", Sue said.

"Yeah, but with hectic mornings like these usually ends with relaxing afternoons", Peter said.

"I hope so", Sue said with a smile as she finished her hot dog. "I love these hot dogs".

"I know, right? The guy's wife makes the chili from scratch and it ruins you for any other street meat in the city", Peter said.

"Indeed I have been ruined. No other hot dogs will ever satisfy me again, curses!" Sue joked as she and Peter laughed.

"By the way Sue, thanks for coming with me", Peter said with a genuine smile.

"Anytime Peter", Sue said.

Before Peter could speak a call was made on his communicator. He pulled out his communicator and spoke. "Spidey here, what's going on?" Peter said.

"Webs we need help!" Tony said. "The Masters of Evil are attacking the Tower!"

"I'm on my way", Peter said before putting his communicator away before turning to Sue. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going", Sue said. With that Peter and Sue slipped off the edge of the building and began falling. Just then Sue grabbed onto Peter as he shot a line of webbing and began swinging.

 _ **-Avengers Tower-**_

The Avengers were being attacked by the Masters of Evil with various heroes fighting the members of the Masters of Evil. Carol and Jen were fighting against Titania and Whirlwind, Cap faced off against Zemo, Tony fought Whiplash, Thor fought Skurge, Tigra was trying outmaneuver Scorpion, and Stephen fought Amora. While the Avengers could easily take them on any day, the Masters of Evil were holding Norn Stones that increased their abilities. Needless to say they weren't winning.

Cap tried holding his own against Zemo but his shield was knocked away from him. Zemo proceeded to knock Cap to the ground and pointed his sword at him. "It's over Captain America. You and your team will fall here and now", Zemo said.

"Not unless there is life in me to stop you", Cap said valiantly.

"A problem that can easily be rectified", Zemo said as he held up the sword. Before he could bring it done and kill Cap, the sword was thwipped out of his hands. "What, where did my sword go?" Cap used the opportunity of Zemo wondering where his sword was to attack him.

"Nice of you two to join us", Cap said with a smile on his face. He was looking at Peter and Sue were making their way towards them.

"Like we would miss out on stopping the Masters of Evil", Peter said as he landed in front of Cap. Sue got off of Peter's back before creating a force-field mallet and hit Zemo on the head with it, knocking him out.

"Well Zemo has been taken care of, what's next?" Sue asked.

"We help the others as much as we can", Cap said.

"On it", Peter and Sue said before they went to aid the others heroes. Peter went to where Tigra was to help her with Scorpion, Sue went to help Jen and Carol, and Cap went to help Tony.

Scorpion had Tigra covered and tried to attack her only to be kicked away by Peter. "Spider-Man!" Scorpion yelled in anger.

"Hey Gargan, fancy seeing you here. Weren't you in prison", Peter said as he scooped Tigra in his arms and jumped upwards over Scorpion.

"I got out on good behavior", Scorpion said as he tried to jump them. Peter was able to shoot webbing into his face before Tigra jumped on his back and stole the Norn Stone from him. "Hey that's mine!"

"Not anymore", Peter quipped before kicking Scorpion in the face and followed by Tigra who punches him hard. Scorpion fell to the ground unconscious. "Nice punch".

Tigra smiled at his comment before speaking. "Thanks for the assist", Tigra said.

"Anytime", Peter said. "Better go help the others.

Sue had made it to where Carol and Jen were and aided them in fighting Whirlwind and Titania. During the fight Sue was able to blast a force-field at Whirlwind knocking him back. This was followed up by Jen who ran up and knocked Whirlwind out with a single punch.

Angered by this Titania began trying to attack Sue by punching her. Sue was able to create force-field to stop Titania's punches but due to the Norn Stone given to her, Titania was stronger than she was before and was cracking Sue's force-field. Soon enough Carol spoke. "Sue drop the force-field", Carol said as she got back up.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Trust me, I have a plan", Carol said with a smirk. Sue did what Carol wanted her to do and dropped the force-field. Titania tried to punch Sue but was blasted by Carol's photon energy. While Titania was powering through the blast of energy, the Norn Stone she had was taken from her much to her surprise.

"Wait st-aaaaargh" Titania yelled as she was being blasted back. Titania fell back unconscious afterwords with Sue, Carol, and Jen splitting up to help the others.

Cap managed to stop Whiplash and helped knock Whiplash out. Thor and Doctor Strange were having a hard time fighting off Amora and Skurge until Peter and Sue appeared and aided them. Peter was able to shoot two web-lines and thwip away the two Norn Stones.

"What, no!" Amora yelled and tried to blast Peter with magic. This cost her Doctor Strange stop her with his own magic. Skurge tried to attack strange but was knocked away by Thor by a massive swing of his hammer. Skurge fell to the ground as Zemo was trying to get up.

"How, how could have failed?" Zemo asked.

"Simple we're the good guys. We have to stop your plans", Peter said as he proceeded to web Zemo up.

After a while, the Masters of Evil were rounded up and taken away. Since Amora and Skurge were Asgardian, Thor took them back to Asgard to await punishment for stealing the Norn Stones, which were also recovered. A SHIELD carrier had arrived and placed the other villains to take them away to the Raft.

"Thanks for the help, I didn't think we would make it had you guys not come back", Tony said.

"No problem at all, just happy to help", Peter said. "Although I have a feeling that Amora and the rest will probably try something next time".

"Indeed they will and we'll be ready for them", Steve said. Peter nodded as he walked over to see how the women were doing.

"Hey you doing alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine", Jen said.

"We're big girls Webs we can handle ourselves after all", Carol said with a smirk.

"I know you can", Peter said.

"Hey Peter, I hope you don't mind but there's a party happening next week and I thought that maybe you'd like to come", Tigra said.

"I guess I can make it to a party", Peter said. Tigra smiled brightly at this before she hugged Peter. Sue watched this and smiled a bit but felt slightly bitter. Why was she feeling like this, she didn't know yet. "Well we better get going".

"Alright take care you two", Jen said as she, Carol, and Tigra waved at Peter as he swung away with Sue hanging on to him.

* * *

 **FEAST Shelter**

It was a couple of hours later and currently Peter and Sue walked up the stairs and up to the door of the building. The two entered into the building and were met by Aunt May. "Peter, I'm glad you made it", May said.

"Hey May, how are you doing?" Peter asked as he hugged her.

"I'm doing just fine", May said as they separated. "Sue it's good to see you again".

"It's good to see you too, May", Sue said as she hugged her.

"Peter I have someone to introduce", May said as she led Peter and Sue to a room where Valeria was. Valeria saw Peter and Sue and immediately ran up and hugged them both.

"Uh hey, have we met before?" Peter asked. Valeria let go of them both before looking to both of them.

"Sorry it's just I know the both of you where I'm from", Valeria said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sue asked in confusion.

"My name Valeria Parker. I'm your daughter from the future", Valeria revealed. This fact shocks Peter and Sue.

 **Next time Valeria explains why she's here.**


End file.
